Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Thevideotour1's Version, Script)
Script *PARAMOUNT PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS & GAMES ANIMATION FILM **Kylo Ren's THE WONDER PET OF NOTRE DAME *(we see Kylo Ren arriving at his living room of his house) *Kylo Ren: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! (music starts for "Being Together") Being together is fun. I like to run and jump and play There's so many things to do. I'd like it even better, when it's with a friend or two. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Every day I learn new things and grow a little too. It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Together with friends like you being together with friends like you! *(music ends) *BB-8, Baby Bop and Poe Dameron: (arrive) Hi Kylo Ren! *Kylo Ren: Hi BB-8! Hi Poe! Hi Baby Bop! Good to see ya again. I am so glad that we can play together. Say, BB-8, will you ring a bell? *BB-8: Sure thing. (Rings a bell) Cool! *Kylo Ren: This sounds awesome! *(at the outside of the school seen on the Wonder Pets, Linny the guinea pig is seen playing a board game with Tuck the Turtle) *Linny: I have 4 spaces. One, two, three four! I won! *Tuck: Way a go, Linny. You won. I lose, even though I have fun. *Ming Ming: Hi Linny, hi Tuck. *Linny: Hi Ming Ming. *Ming Ming: I had an idea. We will to to Kylo Ren's house! *Linny: Good idea. There's a transportation portal. We should go on it and appear in Barney's house. (They arrive near it) One, two, three, jump! *Wonder Pets: Whee! (they jump in the transportation portal) Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa!!! (They appear in Kylo Ren's house) Barney! Hi! *Kylo Ren: Hi there, Wonder Pets. *Linny: It's good to see you again! *Tuck: I agree. *Kylo Ren: It was. (giggles) You see, BB-8 was testing a bell. *Linny: Wow, I've never seen a toy bell like this before. *BB-8: Yeah. I like bells. *Kylo Ren: I like them too. *Tuck: I wish we can go to a town of bells. *Ming Ming: Me too. *Kylo Ren: Well, you could, you know? *BB-8, Baby Bop, Poe Dameron & Wonder Pets: We could? *Kylo Ren: Yep. (music starts for Just Imagine) Just by using your imagination. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Tuck: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. *Ming Ming: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Linny: We could even explore with a big dinosaur. *Kylo Ren: Or make rainbows that never end. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: We could go anywhere. *Tuck and Ming Ming: We can be anyone. *Wonder Pets: We could do it quite easily, too. *Kylo Ren: We could play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) *Kylo Ren: See, imagination can be easy when we go somewhere. *Poe Dameron: And when you pretend to be anyone. *BB-8: Yeah, because it's fun. *Baby Bop: I agree. *Linny: Well, I can visit a town of bells now! *Kylo Ren: Then, Linny, just close you eyes! And go to this portal. *Linny: Okay, we are jumping in there. (They do and they jump in the portal and They appear in a town, but Linny and BB-8 are in a building) (gasps) Wow! (she finds herself in the building that has bells) BB-8? *BB-8: Linny? *Linny: I'll try the bells! (she does so) *BB-8: Wow! I like the sound of that. *Linny: Wow, look at that! *BB-8: (they see Kylo Ren in his own outfit) Look it's Kylo Ren. *Linny: Look at him! He's so cool in that outfit! *BB-8: And look at those bells in this place! They're awesome! C'mon, let's go outside! *(Kylo Ren, Tuck, Ming Ming, Poe Dameron and Baby Bop march into the outside of the building. Kylo Ren is blowing a trumpet) *Linny: Oh, wow! So great! It's so handsome! *Kylo Ren: (finishes his trumpant) Oh, whew, (giggles) I blew so hard, I thought I was gonna turn black! *Tuck: Kylo, you are black! *Kylo Ren: Oh, you're right. Anyway, I am Townsman Kylo Ren, and this beautiful morning, I welcome you to the Notre Dame! *All (except Kylo Ren): The Notre Dame?! *Kylo Ren: That's right everybody! And it's the most bells town you can go to. (Music starts for The Bells of Notre Dame) Morning in Paris, the city awakes, To the bells of Notre Dame" The fisherman fishes, the baker-man bakes. To the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder. To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's. The toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame (song stops, speaking segment begins) *Tuck: Listen, they're beautiful, no? *Linny: So many colors of sound, so many changing moods *BB-8: Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves *Poe Dameron: They don't? *Kylo Ren: No, silly friend. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. *Baby Bop: Who is this creature? *Ming Ming: Who? *Kylo Ren: What is he? *Tuck: What? *Kylo Ren: How did he come to be there? *BB-8: How? *Kylo Ren: Hush... (Tuck bonks his head on a pipe) *Tuck: Ow! *Kylo Ren: and Chopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster (song resumes) Dark was the night when our tale was begun. On the docks near Notre Dame: Shush it down, will you! said a man. We'll be spotted! said another. Hush, little one, said a woman. Four frightened gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame. Four guilders for safe passage into Paris said the third one. But a trap had been laid for the gypsies? And they gazed up in fear and alarm. At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells. Judge Claude Frollo, said a husband. The bells of Notre Dame *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) *Kylo Ren: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within *Tuck: (speaking) Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. *Kylo Ren: You there, what are you hiding? said a guard. Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her (speaking) She ran. *All: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day). Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes). Teste David cum Sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl). Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be). Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) *Kylo Ren: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! said the woman. A baby? A monster! Grumbles Frollo. Stop! Cried the Archdeacon. This is an unholy demon. called Frollo. I'm sending it back to the devil place, where it belongs. *All: (singing) See there the innocent inside you have spilt. On the steps of Notre Dame. *Kylo Ren: (speaking) I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Said Frollo. Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? Asked Archdeacon. (speaking) My conscience is clear called Frollo. You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame said the Archdeacon. *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) And for one time in his life. Of power and control. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy). Frollo felt a twinge of fear. For his immortal soul Frollo asked What must I do? *Kylo Ren: Archdeacon said (speaking) Care for the child, and raise it as your own *Tuck: Frollo said: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. *BB-8: Archdeacon said Live here? Where? *Linny: Frollo said: Anywhere *All: (singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see *Tuck: (speaking) The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways *All: (singing resumes) Even this foul creature may. Yet prove one day to be, Of use to me *Kylo Ren: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo? Now here is a riddle to guess if you can. Sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? *All: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells? Bells of Notre Dame! *(music ends) *BB-8: This is gonna be so much fun! *Kylo Ren: (giggles) It was. *Linny: I have to visit my friend, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's taking some Freight cars there. *Kylo Ren: Good idea. *Linny: See ya later. (leaves) *(cut to Thomas pulling a Freight train) *Thomas: Must make it to the station. (He does it) Right on time. (Linny arrives) *Thomas: Hi. Linny. *Linny: I am at the Notre Dame. *Thomas: I like this place. The magic buffers transform me and my friends to there. *Linny: Really? *Thomas: Yep! *Linny: Remember the day when Calum1998 got grounded for misbehaving at a store? *Thomas: What is Calum1998? *Linny: Calum1998 is a mean guy who makes grounded videos out of us. *Thomas: Oh, it's terrible. *Linny: One day, as me and my friends was driving the bus back to our homes. *(flashback to Calum1998 Misbehaves in a Store) *Linny's Voice: We saw Calum1998 in there. *Kylo Ren: Hey, Calum, where is your iPad? *Calum: I don't have it. *Linny: Calum, you always get grounded. *Linny's Voice: This made Calum really angry. *Calum: You know what, don't tell everyone! (Leaves) *Linny's Voice: He went home. *(at home) *Calum: (400% loud voice) Mom, Kylo Ren and his friends including the Wonder Pets have an iPad! Curses you woman! *Calum's Mom: Calum don't misbehave! *(at the store) *Linny's Voice: So, Calum and his mom went to the Apple Store. *Calum: Okay, this iPad! It has more memorial than Linny's! *Linny's Voice: Then, it happened. *Calum's Mom: Calum, that's 900 dollars, I don't have that much. *Calum: Mom don't cheat me again! *Calum's Mom: How about an Surface Pro? It does everything an iPad does and haft the price! *Calum: (400% loud voice) No, I want the iPad! *Calum's Mom: Calum don't raise your voice here! You can either have the Surface Pro or you can have nothing at all! *Calum: That's it! I am throwing a breakdown! (does it, as everyone (Linny, Kylo Ren, Tuck, BB-8, Baby Bop, Ming Ming, Mario, Yoshi and Poe Dameron stare) *Linny's Voice: And we were staring at the two. This was the worst day of Calum1998 *Calum's Mom: (400% loud voice) That's it! We are going home! And you are not getting anything! *(Calum's mom carries him into the car) *Linny's Voice: So Calum was taken to the car by his mom. *Calum: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please! I will behave, just give me another chance! *(the car drives home) *Calum's Mom: Too bad! You made me feel embarrassed in front of all those people! *Calum: (crying) Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! *Calum's Mom: Stop crying, Calum! You are so naughty so sorry doesn't cut it! *Calum: Mom tell me what I did was wrong! *Calum's Mom: What you did was wrong is that you threw a breakdown in front of all the people! Then. I had to take you out of the store! So that's why you are getting nothing! *Calum: Wait, I get it. I am really, really, really sorry! Where is dad? *Calum's Mom: Your father passed away! *Calum: Mom can we at least go back and get the Surface Pro? *Calum's Mom: (400% loud voice) No! (Normal voice) You are grounded mister, you will go upstairs to your room when we get out of the car! *(flashback ends) *Linny: And that was the end of the story. I gotta hang out at the house of Notre Dame! *(she leaves) *Thomas: Bye! *(cut to Linny) *Linny: Kylo, I am gonna have fun at the Notre Dame. *Kylo Ren: Good idea! *(Linny leaves) *BB-8: Be careful, Linny! *Linny: I will, BB-8! (goes up to the Notre Dame building) *Poe Dameron: I like this town. *Baby Bop: Me too! *Ming Ming: We all do. *Kylo Ren: We do, everybody. By the way, this town is so much special. *(cut to Linny arriving at the main room, when she spots Donkey Kong) *Linny: Hi Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong: Hi Linny. *Linny: I am ready for have fun there. (rings the bells of Notre Dame) *Donkey Kong: Wow! You know what? *Linny: What? *Donkey Kong: This is your sanitary. *Linny: I agree. By the way. I have to visit Sir Topham Hatt. (Leaves) See ya later! *(she enters Sir Topham Hatt's office) *Linny: Hi Sir Topham Hatt! *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, hello, Linny! How can I help you? *Linny: I was enjoying the Notre Dame fun with Barney and the rest of us. I would like to talk about the bells that belong in the Notre Dame. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I've heard of them. *Linny: Me too. Remember when Eric got grounded for misbehaving at McDonald's. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I remember that. *Linny: It all started when.... *(flashback for "Eric Misbehaves in McDonald's" starts) *Linny: (off screen) We are teasing Eric for not having McDonald's. *Kylo Ren: Eric, where is your McDonald's? *Eric: I don't have any at all. *Kylo Ren: Look everyone, Eric has no McDonald's! *Linny: (off-screen! so we laughed at him. *Eric: (400% loud voice) Stop laughing at me now! (leaves, growling) *Linny: (off screen) Next, Eric went home, really mad and asked his mom for McDonald's. *Kimberly: Eric, why are ya mad? *Eric: Everyone has McDonald's but me! Curses! *(the car drives with Eric and Kimberly on it) *(at McDonald's) *Linny: (off screen) Next, Eric and Kimberly went to McDonald's. *Kimberly: What do you want? *Eric: 23 cheeseburgers, 12 fries and 10 cokes. *Kimberly: Eric, that costs lots of money and that meal will make you fat. How about 1 fry, one cheeseburger and 1 coke. *Linny: (off screen) As Eric didn't get 23 cheeseburgers, 12 fries and 10 cokes and is offered to get one fry, one cheeseburger and one coke, things started to go out of control. *Eric: (400% loud voice) No! It want what I wanted! Give it to me now! *Kimberly: Eric, you can either have 1 fry, 1 cheeseburger and 1 coke or nothing! *Eric: That's it! I am having a angry tantrum! (400% loud voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! *Kimberly: That's it! We are going home and you are in deep trouble! *(on the car) *Eric: Mom, I am really sorry for what I did. *Kimberly: Sorry won't work, *Eric: Can we go back to get what you said I can have? *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) No!! (Normal voice) You're grounded for 6 days! Go to your room when we get home! *(after they get home) *Eric: (in his room, embarrassed) I am so sorry for what I have done. *(flashback ends) *Linny: And that's what happened. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to the Notre Dame building. See ya! *Sir Topham Hatt: Good luck! *Linny: Thank you! (leaves) *(at the Notre Dame building, Linny arrives) *Linny: I wonder how things go. (picks up a bird) Hi bird. (looks out one of the windows) If I had a day to fly. (hands out the bird so it flies off) Ah, this will be it. *Kylo Ren: (shows up) Hi Linny. *Linny: Hi Kylo Ren. *Kylo Ren: You look more happier. *Linny: It was more fun. *Kylo Ren: It sure is. And I remember the time when I got chubbier the first time when I used my look changer. *BB-8: Yes, I do. *(translates to the scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life taken from the Late 1990 Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Backyard Friends" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990) *Kylo Ren: Can I play, too? *General Leia: Who said that? *Kylo Ren: I did. No, over here. *Flametrooper: It must be...... *Han Solo: Could be...... *Captain Phasma: Something friendly? *Kylo Ren: Me! *C-3PO: *(we see ) *Kids: *(Kylo Ren arrives) *Kylo Ren: Whoa! That's me! *Kids: Kylo Ren! *Kylo Ren: Hi there. *(they all hugged Kylo Ren) *Kylo Ren: It's good to see ya again. What are you doing? *C-3PO: We are playing at our new backyard. *Kylo Ren: I see. *Flametrooper: That's right, Kylo. *Rey: You look better because of your look changer. *Kylo Ren: You're right, Rey. I'm not skinnier anymore because I used it to make me more chubbier. Because I wear a mask to hide my identity *Rey: And you look more better. *Kylo Ren: I am. *(translates back to the scene) *Kylo Ren: *Baby Bop: *Kylo Ren: Well, I remember when *(translates to the scene of where Rey finds Kylo Ren's lightsaber Season 2 home video, "Barney's School and Playground Friends!" released on Tuesday, September 1, 1992 where they have the first appearance of the Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney voice and costume) *Rey: *C-3PO: *Rey: (as she puts the Lightsaber on the tree stump) *Captain Phasma: *Jason played by Salim Grant: *Captain Phasma: *Han Solo: *General Leia: *C-3PO: Come on everybody! Close your eyes, and wish really hard! And Maybe *(we fade to the Mid 1992-1997 Season 2 Barney doll who is sitting on the tree stump, seconds, seconds, a sound of that it makes the sound that goes "" , a sound of , and a sound of , and the kids are watching , seconds, ) *Kylo Ren: *Kids: *Kylo Ren: *Finn: *Kylo Ren: That's right, Finn. I'm not low pitched anymore because .My voice is the same as my grandfather's *C-3PO: *Kylo Ren: *(translates back to the scene) *Kylo Ren: That was special. More people are coming. *Mickey: (arrives with Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) Hiya everyone! *Linny: Hi Mickey and his friends. (She and Kylo Ren go down and arrive outside) *Donald Duck: It's good to see ya again! *Kylo Ren: It was, Donald. *Mickey: So, have any ideas? *Kylo Ren: Actually, we are at the Notre Dame town. *BB-8: And this is the best imagination we have. *(cut to Toby pulling freight cars filled with coal, when Diesel 10 shows up) *Toby: Yikes! *Diesel 10: I am here to destroy everything to you! (Crunches up Toby's cars into pieces) *Toby: My cars!! Diesel 10, how dare you?! I will tell Barney about this! *(Toby puffs away, chugs through the magic buffers and into the Notre Dame) *Toby: Kylo! Kylo! *Kylo Ren: Oh hi Toby! What's wrong? *Toby: Diesel 10 destroyed my freight cars! *Kylo Ren: We have to get rid of him once again! *Donald Duck: I wonder...(trips and falls in a puddle of water) Oh.... *Poe Dameron: Donald! You okay?! *Donald Duck: Yeah. *Mickey: Sit. *Pluto: (sits, but accidentally on Donald. Then Donald gets up, and shakes water off him) *Kylo Ren: Linny, the best thing is to remember the time of your life. *Linny: That's right Kylo Ren. *(music starts for It's The Time of My Life") *Linny: (speaking) I can remember it a lot. (Singing) Once a town, special town, "The Notre Dame". (climbs up a cartoon toy sailing boat (in a Disney animation like style) in a water pool) It is so, really fun, (begins riding on the boat) who would care. Without any evidence... *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's so amazing. *Linny: (singing) And it's got lots of things. *Lady Chorus: (singing) Some people like it a lot. *Linny: (singing) like your common sense. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's highly over-rated. *Linny: (singing) (as the boat slides down a water hill) I ring the bells every morning. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may only go around one time As far as I can tell. (boat stops and she jumps off and walks down a mountain hill) It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. Like the other all, I started small, then I grew. When the time came, I know, what to do. I love to watch things grow all day. *Lady Chorus: (singing) You like to eat food. *Linny: (singing) And to have fun things here. *Lady Chorus: (singing) This is part of the world. *Linny: (singing) (as she arrives at a underground world) And to be friends forever. *Lady Chorus: (singing) And we can find a way to save the world. *Linny: (singing): We can, do anything. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may go around one time As far as I can tell. (She goes through a pipe and arrives at a world of bushes) It's the time of my life so live it well. Isn't it a bit surprising. How ones fortunes ebb and flow. And only to the enterprising. Does the magic fortune cookie go. Believe me, It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well. (she sits at the edge of a bridge) We may go around one time As far as I can tell. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. (music ends) (speaking) Ahh, this is so bright. The sun shines, the birds sing and the grass grows. All of my life. *(cut to Linny at Sir Topham Hatt's office) *Linny: Sir Topham Hatt, check this out. I drew a picture of the Notre Dame town. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Linny: Tuck and Ming Ming are my friends, you know. Anyways, Barney told me about the town. *Sir Topham Hatt: I know. And with that, my engines learn about that. *Linny: Yes, and a Wonder Pet can go to a town. Just like me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. *Linny: I brought my celery for lunch. (takes a bite of celery) *Sir Topham Hatt: That is good. And I like celery too. *Linny: I got bad news, sir. Diesel 10's back. He wants to destroy the Notre Dame. I will get help from the engines. (leaves) Goodbye! *(The engines are at Timouth Sheds) *Linny: Thomas, Diesel 10's back! He's making a plan to destroy the Notre Dame! *Thomas: Oh no! We gotta stop him! You must still have fun at the Notre Dame! *Linny: I will. Bye! (flies back to the Notre Dame town) *(back at the Notre Dame town) *Linny: Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: Hi Linny. You look worried. *Linny: Diesel 10's plotting to destroy the town. We need to stop him! *Kylo Ren: We do need to stop him. *Linny: I must ride a horse to find someone. (walks off) *(cut to Percy as he is pulling the mail train) *Percy: (singing) Pulling the mail, pulling the-(sees Diesel 10) Whoa! It's Diesel 10! *Diesel 10: That's right, Percy. I am gonna destroy the Notre Dame! *Percy: No! Not at all! (rushes off) *(cut to Duck as he is shunting freight cars at the yards, when he spots Kylo Ren) *Kylo Ren: Hi Duck. *Duck: Hi Kylo Ren. You and your friends must team up with us to deal with Diesel 10. *Kylo Ren: Yes, and Linny must be a hero to stop him. *Duck: I gotta shunt some more cars. See ya later. *Kylo Ren: Bye. (transports back to the Notre Dame) Linny! (Linny looks at him) Duck is right. You are going to stop him. No one wants to stay cold out there forever. *Linny: You're right! I'll go! (begins to go in the building) To make notes about to stop that evil diesel. *(BB-8, Baby Bop, Poe Dameron, Tuck and Ming Ming arrive) *Tuck: Linny must be a hero to stop Diesel 10. *BB-8: Yeah. Are you afraid of him Tuck? *Tuck: Yes. *Ming Ming: Me too. *Kylo Ren: It gives me an idea. I can do some happy dancing. (Uses his magic and puts on his happy Dancing outfit) *All (except Kylo Ren): Wow! *Kylo Ren: One, two, three. (music starts for Happy Dancing') Happy dancing' in my shoes helps to chase away the blues makes me feel just like I may Go happy dancing' all day Happy dancing' all day (Dance break) Happy dancing' in my shoes Helps to chase away the blues makes me feel just like I may Go happy dancing' all day Happy dancing' all day (music ends) *Linny: (appears out the window) Good way to dance! *Kylo Ren: Thank you! *Linny: My notes are done. *Kylo Ren: Good job! *Linny: I have to watch Sesame Street. See ya later. (sits down a couch, and turns on the TV. Sesame Street is seen) *Big Bird: So, are you kids ready? *Kid Voices: Yes! *Big Bird: Good idea! *Linny: Wow! Neat show! *(cut to Thomas, Duck, James and Lady at Tidmouth Sheds) *Lady: That Diesel 10 is such a evil train. *Duck: He was, my dear. *Thomas: He creeps us out. *James: We have to stop him. *Thomas: Anyways, we must cheer on Linny when she stops that mean diesel. *Duck: Sounds like a great idea. *(the four engines glare) *(1 hour later, Rocko arrives) *Rocko: Hi Kylo Ren! *Kylo Ren: Hi Rocko! Good to see you again! *Rocko: I remember you. *Kylo Ren: I sure do too. We are on the Notre Dame town. *BB-8: You are a good friend of mine, Rocko. *Rocko: Thanks. *Poe Dameron: And to be kind and gentle, we still are friends. *Baby Bop: I like to sing. *Tuck: Me too. *Ming Ming: Me three. *Kylo Ren: Say? Are Mickey and his friends glad to see you. *Mickey: Yes. *Goofy: Me too. *Kylo Ren: We have to put on a show for you, Rocko. *Rocko: Good idea! *Kylo Ren: (to Goofy) Goofy, you will sing the lyrics. *Goofy: Okay! *(music for Topsy Turvy starts) *Goofy: * * * * * * * * * * * * *Goofy: Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Linny: So, Kylo Ren and his friends, I met Rocko for the first time. *Kylo Ren: (giggles) Yes. And you know what? * * * * Category:Custom Scripts Category:Wonder Pets Scripts Category:Star Wars scripts